mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Celestia, der Bühnenstar
Celestia, der Bühnenstar ist die siebte Folge der achte Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertsechsundsiebzigste der Serie. Prinzessin Celestias Kindheitstraum in einem Theaterstück mit zu spielen wird wahr, als Twilight sie in ihre Produktion holt. Doch liegen ihre Talente ganz wo anders. Inhalt Das Jubiläum Twilight und Spike sind nach Canterlot gereist um Prinzessin Celestia eine Idee zu ihrem Einsiläum zu unterbreiten. Es steht der Morgen bevor an dem Celestia zum 1111 mal die Sonne aufgehen lassen wird. Ist Pinkie Pie eingefallen. Zur Erinnerung an Celestias ersten Sonnenaufgang hat Twilight ein Theaterstück geschrieben und würde es gerne in der Schule der Freundschaft aufführen. Mit Celestias Erlaubnis natürlich. Darüber freut sich die Prinzessin dermaßen das sie sogar tänzelt. Celestia erzählt das als sie noch ein kleines Fohlen war ihre Freunde häufiger Theater gespielt haben. Sie hat es immer genossen wen alle zusammen kamen und ihre Theatererfahrungen voller Freude teilten. Für Celestia bringt Theater immer das beste in den Leuten hervor und man knüpft besondere Bande der Freundschaft. Leider war Celestia immer zu sehr mit ihrem Zauberunterricht beschäftigt so das sie nie selbst spielen konnte. Sie hat sich aber immer gewünscht auf der Bühne zu stehen. Kurz um tut ihr Twilight den Gefallen und bietet ihr einen Platz im Stück an. Das Angebot Celestia kann es nicht glauben das sie als Star mitspielen soll. Spike kann es auch nicht. Twilight erklärt Spike das es Perfekt ist. Die Prinzessin wollte Immer Theater spielen und die Freunde machen ein Stück über sie. Das leuchtet Spike zwar ein, aber wie soll man der Herrscherin von Equestria Anweisungen geben? Da sieht Twilight kein Problem, da Celestia ihre Freundin ist und weil sie immer so nett zu allen ist sieht Twilight in dem Stück die Gelegenheit mal was für sie zu tun. Da meldet sich Celestia zu Worte. Sie findet Twilights Angebot sehr freundlich doch hat sie Zweifel da sie nicht das mindeste an Schauspielerfahrung vorweisen kann. Darin sieht Twilight jedoch kein Problem da Celestia sich ja selbst spielen sollen. Die Freunde werden ihr auch dabei helfen. Davon abgesehen würde es den Schülern so viel bedeuten. Da kann Celestia nur zu sagen. Neuigkeiten Nahe der Schule der Freundschaft hat man eine kleine Höhle zum Amphitheater ausgebaut und dort sind die Vorbereitungen fürs Stück um vollem Gange. Da kommen Twilight und Spike mit der Neuigkeit das Celestia der Star des Stückes wird. Sofort fängt Rarity an die Kostüme zu überarbeiten. Pinkie holt für die Effekte ihre Fette Bertha, eine XXL Partykanone. Rainbow Dash fliegt gleich mal los um es allen zu erzählen die sie kennt und auch allen die sie nicht kennt. Applejack wundert sich was der Aufstand soll, sie haben Celestia doch schon so oft gesehen. Starlight erklärt das es eben zu offiziellen Anlässen, Galas und Weltrettungen war. Das hier ist was anderes. Man stelle sich bloß vor, man macht Aufwärmübungen, Nasepuzten oder Konversation mit einer Prinzessin. Als Twilight anmerkt das sie eine Prinzessin ist stellt Starligh klar das sie keinen Prinzessin-Prinzessin ist. Wie dem auch sei, erzählt Twilight das Celestia die besondere Freundschaft von Theaterponys erleben möchte. Die Freunde brauchen einfach nur sie selbst zu sein. Dem kann Applejack nur zustimmen, den sie sind nur Freunde dir für ein Einziläums Stück zusammen kommen. Was soll da schon schief gehen? Erster Akt, erste Szene Etwas später beginnen die Proben. Fluttershy erzählt das vor langer Zeit bevor Celestia regierte Equesria unter furchtbaren Elend zu leiden hatte. Den für den Sonnenaufgang musste Starswirl der Bärtige und fünf weiter große Zauberer zusammen arbeiten. Hier gespielt von den Young 6 mit Sandbar als Starswirl. Pinkie lässt eine künstliche Sonne aus der Bühne aufsteigen. Fluttershy erzählt weiter das die Einhörner die Starswirl jeden Tag halfen dabei soviel Magie aufbrachten das sie irgendwann ihre Kräfte verloren, für immer. Es war Trostlos und schon bald würden alle magischen Wesen in Equestria ihre Kräfte verlieren worauf das Land ewig in Dunkelheit versinken würde. Auf das Stichwort versenkt Pinkie die Sonne wieder. Twilight, die die Proben beaufsichtigt, kann selber nicht fassen wie gut alles Läuft. Fluttershy macht weiter das zu jener Zeit, plötzlich Starswirls Schülerin Celestia erkannte das sie die Sonne alleine aufgehen lassen konnte ohne das ihre Kräfte Schwanden. Darauf betritt Celestia die Bühne und muss erinnert werden ihre Text zu sagen. Den sie viel zu leise spricht. Auf Twilights Hinweis benutzt Celestia ihre Canterlot-Stimme die so laut ist das sie fast alle von der Bühne fegt. Celstia entschuldigt sich, sie muss schauspielern erst noch lernen. Twilight sagt ihr aber das sie es gut macht und schlägt vor mehr zu sprechen als würde sie mit ihr reden. Worauf Celestia sehr langsam spricht. Den Tipp es mit mehr Energie zu versuchen wirkt wie von Pinkie Pie. Als Celestia wissen möchte wie sie sich den macht. Kann Twilight gerade noch die ehrliche Antwort von Applejack verhindern und beuhapt das sich Celestia so gut macht als hätte sie nie was anderes gemacht. Nun will sich Twilight der Tanznummer widmen. Die Tanzszene Die Proben der Tanznummer läuft ganz gut. Allerdings gehört es dazu das Celestia Star Swirrls Hut von der Bühne wirft. Dieser Landet auf dem Hebel für die Falltür worauf sich die Young 6 einen Stock tiefer wieder finden. Zum Glück wird keiner verletzt doch wurden bei dem Absturz sowohl die Kostüme als auch die Sonnenrequsite beschädigt. Spätestens jetzt muss auch Twilight einsehen das ihre Hauptdarstellerin eine Katastrophe ist. Die Wahrheit verbergen Die Ponys halten eine Krisenbesprechung ab. Twilight weiß nicht was sie tun sollen. Sie fürchtet das wen sie Celestia sagt wie schlecht sie ist, sie ihre Gefühle verletzt und Twilight wäre eine schlechte Freundin. Aber wen Celestia mit spielt wird sie die Lachnummer von Equestria und Twilight wäre einen noch schlechtere Freundin. Applejack ist dafür Celestia die Wahrheit zu sagen. Doch Twilight möchte erst andere Vorschläge hören. Spike hat die Idee das Stück ausfallen zu lassen. Da der Großteil von Equestria ja nichts von dem Stück weiß, wird es auch kaum einer mitkriegen wen sie es canceln. Die Ponys verstehen. In dem Fall würde auch keiner sehen was für eine schlechte Schauspielerin Celestia ist und sie würde nicht bloßgestellt werden. Klingt nach einem Guten Plan. Bis Rainbow Dash zurück kommt die ja unterwegs war um allen von dem Stück zu erzählen. Alle waren so aufgeregt das Celestia mitspielt das sie es ihren Freunden erzählten und die ihren Freunden. Alle Ponys Equestrias wollen sich das Stück ansehen. Da erst bemerkt Rainbow die gedrückte Stimmung. Da sie das Stück nicht mehr absagen können, greift Twilight zu Plan B. Appljack plädiert dafür Celestia die Wahrheit zu sagen und einem andren Pony die Hauptrolle zu geben. Davon will Twilight aber nichts hören. Darauf erinnert Applejack das Wahrheit ein großer Teil von Freundschaft ist. Dem entgegnet Twilight das es für Ponys auch wichtig ist Träume zu verwirklichen. Den sie hat Celestia versprochen das sie mitspielen kann und nicht einfach nur zusehen und dieses Versprechen will sie auch halten. Fragt sich nur wie. Schauspielworkshop Wenig später hat Twilight für Celestia einen Workshop mit andern Schauspielern organisiert damit sie ihre Schauspielkünste verbessern kann. Dafür ist ihr Celestia Dankbar. Den darin sieht sie das Besondere Band von Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit unter Bühnenponys. Nun stellt Twilight Raspberry Beret und On Stage von der Schauspieltruppe Method Mares vor. Diese wollen mit einer Improvisation Anfangen und tun gleich mal so als ob sie in einer Kiste stecken würden. Nur begreift es Celestia nicht. Unterdessen inspizieren die Anderen gerade die Sonnenrequisite. Als Twilight nach dem Rechten sieht. Leider ist das gute Stück ein Totalschaden und Ersatz muss her. Pinkie holt einen großen Ballon. Der an einem Stalaktit der Höhlendecke kaputt geht. Inzwischen versuchen die Methode Mares es mal mit Visualisieren und tun so als würden sie Ski-Laufen. Doch Celestia denk sie bräuchten eine Decke. Nun versuchen sie es mit einer Zugfahrt. Nur merkt Celestia davon nichts. Nicht mal die Darstellung einer Trauerweide gelingt ihr. Feuer und Charade Auf der Bühne will Pinkie die Sonne mit einem riesigen, brennen Marshmallow ersetzen. Den Applejack gerade noch löschen kann. Bei den Method Mares hat man sich inzwischen auf die einfachste aller Schauspielübung besonnen, Charade. Celestia ist gerade dran. Doch ist ihre Darstellung schwer zu erraten da es ihre „Liebe für Equestria und all die Ponys darin“ ist. Auf Celestias frage das sie es doch gewusst hat, sagt Twilight lieber ja. Das Feuerwerk Der Große Abend ist gekommen und Twilight hat inzwischen eingesehen das sie aus Celestia nie eine Schauspielerin machen werden können. Jedoch hat sie schon einen Plan. Nein nicht ihr die Wahrheit sagen sondern ihrer Rolle den Text streichen. Pinkie hat inzwischen einen Ersatz für die Sonne gefunden. Eine Kugel aus magischen Feuerwerk dessen Lunten schon brennen. Was Twilight nicht sehr sicher erscheint. Wozu Pinkie fragt warum ein Feuerwerk, das sie von Trixie hat, nicht sicher sein soll. Da geht das Feuerwerk los und beschädigt Kulissen sowie Bühnenbild. Die Wahrheit bricht durch Jetzt kann Twilight nicht mehr und macht ihrem Ärger Luft. Es sollte ja nur ein einfaches Stück werden doch dann ist alles schiefgelaufen. Bühnenbild, Requisiten bis hin zur untalentiertesten Hauptdarstellerin von Equestria. In dem Moment fällt das Bühnenbild herunter, hinter dem die ganze Zeit Celestia stand. Die natürlich alles mit angehört hat. Celestia möchte wissen wieso Twilight ihr nicht gesagt hat was sie von ihrem Schauspiel hält. Twilight wollte ihr Spielen nicht beleidigen sie ist nur total gestresst. Doch das entschuldigt nicht ihre Worte und Celestia hat alles Recht wütend zu sein. Ist sie auch aber nicht weil Twilight ihr Schauspielen beleidigt hat. Sondern da sie dachte, in all der Zeit die sie sich kennen, Twilight die Bedeutung von Freundschaft, Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit gelehrt zu haben. Enttäuscht fliegt Celestia weg. Twilight will ihr natürlich sofort nach doch hält sie Pinkie davon ab. Den die Zuschauerränge füllen sich, es gibt nur noch Stehplätze und alle erwarten ein Stück zu sehen. Doch es gibt kein Stück ohne Hauptdarstellerin. Applejack hat einen Plan. Twilight soll Celestia finden, die anderen werden solange auf Zeit spielen. Als Twilight sich auf macht stellt Spike die Frage wie sie es machen wollen. Den kein Pony wird es schaffen diese Menge hin zu halten. Da Spike aber kein Ponys ist, darf er ist mit Jonglieren versuchen. Gespräch in den Wolken Twilight findet Celestia am Himmel und versucht mit ihr zu reden. Da die Prinzessin aber immer noch ein geschnappt ist hat sie ihr nicht viel zu sagen. Dafür erzählt ihr Twilight das seit sie ein kleines Fohlen war hat Celestia ihr so viel Wissen geschenkt und Freundschaft. Und einmal wollte Twilight ihr endlich dafür etwas zurück geben. Twilight hat erkannt das ihr Verhalten falsch war. Sie hätte ehrlich sein sollen. Aber Twilight hatte Celestia etwas versprochen und das wollte sie halten. Nichts hätte sie schlechter fühlen lassen als sie zu enttäuschen. Celestia merkt das Twilight es ernst meint und landet auf einer Wolke. Natürlich meint Twilight es ernst. Den sie sieht zu Celestia auf wie zu keinem Anderen Pony und wollte sie nicht im Stich lassen. Wie es passiert ist. Celestia erkennt das Twilight mit den besten Absichten gehandelt hat. Aber die Wahrheit ist immer besser als eine Gut gemeinte Lüge. Celestia fragt sich ob Applejack Twilight nicht daran erinnert hat. Twilight gesteht nicht auf sie gehört zu haben und hat so das Einsieläum ruiniert. Das sieht Celestia aber nicht so, den ein altes Sprichwort sagt „die Show muss weiter gehen“. Eventuell kann man das Stück noch retten. Fragt sich Twilight nur wie. Den wen sie ehrlich ist, ist Celestia keine gute Schauspielerin. Da gibt sie Twilight recht aber Celestia ist eine Prinzessin. Raus aus dem Rampenlicht Unterdessen flüchtet sich Spike vor dem Tomatenhagel des aufgebrachten Publikums hinter den Vorhang. Da kehren Twilight und Celestia zurück und zum Glück weiß letztere genau mit solchen Situationen um zu gehen. Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie und Twilight sollen das Publikum beruhigen und ihnen sagen das es gleich los geht. Rainbow Dash soll ein paar Wolken hinter der Bühne platzieren. Die eine neue Kulisse bilden. Starlight soll sich um das Script kümmern. Spike wird jetzt der Erzähler und zu guter Letzt macht Celestia Fluttershy zur neuen Hauptdarstellerin. Worauf sich ihr Lampenfieber meldet. Darauf will Celestia das Fluttershy, folgendes visualisiert. Eine Prinzessin, königlich, imposant und selbstbewusst. Equestria braucht sie. Es funktioniert und Fluttershy ist bereit. Ein neuer Tag in Equestria Der Vorhang hebt sich. Doch leider kam man noch nicht dazu die Kostüme der Young 6 zu reparieren und das Publikum lacht sich schief. Auf Celestias Rat improvisiert Spike und erklärt den Aufzug damit das es echt schwer war die Sonne aufgehen zu lassen. Nun hat Fluttershy ihren großen Auftritt. Allerdings hat man vergessen sich um eine Sonne zu kümmern. Kurzum deutet Celestia Fluttershy einfach zu posieren und lässt die echte Sonne aufgehen. Was alle für einen Spezialeffekt halten. Jedenfalls ist das Publikum begeistert. Das Band von Kunst und Glück Nach dem der Vorhang geschlossen ist. Sieht sich Celestia die ganzen Rosen an die das Publikum aus Begeisterung auf die Bühne warf. Fluttershy tut es nur leid das Celestia nicht mit gespielt hat. Doch das ist nicht nötig wie Celestia erklärt. Den sie braucht nicht auf der Bühne stehen um teil zu sein. Sie hat immer von dem ehrlichen Band von Kunst und Glück mit ihren Freunden geträumt. Genau das hat sie heute gespürt. Sie hatte sogar so viel Spaß das sie ihre Krone an den Nagel hängen und sich ganz dem Theater widmen will. Twilight kann nicht glauben was sie da sagt. Reingelegt, so eine Schlechte Schauspielerin ist Celestia vielleicht doch nicht. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 04:15: Pinkies Text „Die Fette Bertha“ Spielt auf den Spitznamen „Dicke Bertha“ an. Den man in Zeichentrickfilmen häufiger für Großkaliberkanonen benutzt. *Z. 07:45:Die Choreographie der Tanznummer ähnelt der des Musicals A Chorus Line. Fehler (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem der Fehler auftritt.) *Z. 00:06: In der deutschen Synchronisation sieht es so als würde mit dem "Einsieläum" der Tag geehrt werden an dem Celestia zum 1111 mal die Sonne aufgehen lassen wird. Tatsächlich ist der Jahrestag gemeint an dem Celestia diese Aufgabe vor über Tausend Jahren übernahm und die Sonne zum ersten mal auf gehen lies. Rein rechnerisch hat Celestia die Sonne in dieser Zeit schon ca. 405 793 auf gehen lassen. Trivia *Das Wort „Brava“, welches Rarity benutzt, stammt aus dem italienischen und bedeutet „Gut“. Navboxen en:Horse Play Kategorie:Achte Staffel